Weed Killers
by ash-nobody
Summary: Demyx owes Axel one prank. Let's see how that turns out. One shot.


Title: Weed Killer

Summary: Demyx learns a hard lesson.

Genre: Humor

Rating: T, for mild swearing.

Pairings: None.

Characters: Axel, Demyx

Disclaimer: Don't own Kingdom Hearts. I doubt you do, either, so I can safely assume that your life sucks just as much as mine.

"Demyx!"

Axel stormed down the halls of The Castle That Never Was. Steam emanated from his drenched body. He was completely soaked, including his infamous spiky red hair. It hung over his head in heavy locks, making it fall in front of his face every few minutes.

He reached a door on the right and kicked it in. When he was sure no one was hiding in it, he moved onto the next room.

Damn that sitar-playing freak! He just had to go and ruin everything. And it was supposed to be _the _day, the day that Axel pulled off his perfect prank. It was so amazing in every aspect. He laughed just _thinking about pulling it off. It was such an epic idea that, when he came up with it while fighting heartless in Agrabah, he had nearly killed Roxas with a stray chakram because he was so surprised that his mind could come up with something so brilliant! Yes, Axel was proud of that one. That is, until a certain mullet-wearing kid came and ruined the whole thing._

_Axel noticed a puddle of water leaking out underneath a door. He opened the door and received a wave of water in the face. Not that it made much of a difference; he was already soaked with sewage water._

"_I am not going down without a fight!" Demyx cried from the corner he huddled in. Sure, he was acting a bit like a coward, but who wouldn't react like that when they had an angry Axel after them? Axel approached Demyx with murder in his eyes._

"_Now, Axel, I think it's f-f-fair to give me a chance to--" Demyx never finished that sentence. Instead he received a fire-fueled-Axel-super-punch to the face._

"_I can make it up to you!" the musician insisted. "How about I pull a prank for you!"_

_The offer sounded desperate to Axel. Usually when his victims begged, he laughed in their faces. However, he paused in mid-punch. Demyx was smart, but not crafty enough to pull a good prank off and not get caught. Axel remembered the last prank Demyx had pulled. Larxene had fried his butt for that. He couldn't sit for a week. Perhaps this could prove interesting._

"_And what would you do?" Axel asked. He flicked his wet hair out of his face. He hadn't noticed how long it was until then._

_Demyx thought about that for second, before simply replying, "I dunno."_

_Axel's expression must have inspired him, though, because he quickly said, "How about I pull it on Marluxia?"_

_Marluxia? Axel did hate the Graceful Assassin. It would be interesting to see how Demyx would pull it off. However, Axel knew Number IX couldn't do it without getting caught, and Marluxia would surely have his revenge. Either way it was a win-win._

_He smiled at Demyx and put an arm around his shoulder. "So, Marluxia, huh?"_

_Demyx nodded. "Yeah. I can do it."_

"_Well, Demyx, I don't know why, but I'm feeling soft today,"_

"_I have a black eye that says otherwise," he muttered under his breath._

"_What was that?"_

"_Nothing."_

"_Anyways, like I was saying, I think I'll take you up on that deal."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah. But get this straight. It better be good. Got it memorized?"_

_Demyx nodded and quickly ran away._

_The next day, Axel was extra busy with missions. And the day after that. And the day after that. And the day after that. His entire week was filled with heartless, recon, those "mandatory" ice-cream meetings with Roxas and Xion, and sleep. There wasn't enough time to keep up with Demyx and make sure that he kept up his part of the deal. He had almost forgotten about it until one night when he came back from Halloween Town. He went straight to bed, not even taking off his boots before flopping down onto his bed. He was so tired. He just wanted to sleep._

_His hopes of sleeping, however, were quickly dashed as a loud scream echoed in the castle._

_Axel groaned and sat up. He forced himself to peak his head out the hallway. Much to his surprise, he saw Marluxia running towards Vexen's lab with almost all of his hair gone and a faint smoky trail behind him._

_Well he was wide awake by then. Even after the screams had quieted down, he still stood in his doorway, quite perplexed. When Demyx walked up to him with a calm demeanor, Axel pointed towards Vexen's lab, mouth agape._

"_Wanna go check up on him?" Demyx suggested._

"_Uh, sure." Axel followed him to the lab. There was a window where the two could see in. Marluxia was standing upside down with his head dipped in a tub of ice. Vexen was trying his best to keep the tub icy._

"_What happened?" Axel finally asked._

"_I stuffed his pillow case with weed killer." He flashed Axel a toothy grin. "Told you it'd be a cool prank."_

_Axel started to laugh. "Oh, man, Demyx. That takes creativity."_

_Demyx laughed a little. "Yeah, I guess it did. So…are we cool now?"_

"_Just a second." Axel held up a finger, composed himself, then opened the door to the lab. Both occupants in the room looked up at him. Large patches of Marluxia's infamous pink hair were missing, and the parts where the scalp showed were an angry red color._

"_Hey, guys, just wanted to let you know, Demyx was behind this." With that, Axel closed the door. Demyx stood there, his mouth hanging open just as Axel's had been moments ago._

"_W-wha-what was that for?" Demyx stuttered. He glanced nervously at the door; muffled screams of rage could be heard. "Marluxia's going to kill me now!"_

_Axel clapped him on the shoulder. "That, my dear friend, was for the water to the face." In all the time that had passed, he had almost forgotten about that. He smirked. "I will always be the greatest pranker in this castle. Got it memorized?"_


End file.
